


Captured

by showmewhattodo



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmewhattodo/pseuds/showmewhattodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill has been kidnapped from Amberwood and her Guardians must do everything possible to ensure her safe return. (This was started after The Golden Lily. It is old and badly written but I am considering fixing it up a lot if people are interested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pain is what Jill noticed first, her whole body was radiating pain, her mouth dry and her throat was burning from hunger. She was groggy, like someone had drugged her as she tried to open her eyes but they felt like someone had glued them shut. Finally she managed to open them, the room was dark, only small amounts of light coming from above her. She tried to move and she finally realised that she was tied up, her hands behind her back, let legs tied to the legs of the chair and even a rope around her waist.

She started to panic in her groggy state, pulling at the restraints and tried to loosen them, but it was useless, whoever had tied these knew what they were going and she wasn't going anywhere unless these roped were cut off.

"Calm down  _Princess_." A cold voice came from the darkness of the room and Jill froze in shock trying to focus her eyes on the darkness. There was footsteps coming closer and closer towards her and they stopped just as she was able to focus on her captors face. Her eyes went wide and she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out from her dry throat. "Don't try and talk.. I'm not going to free you  _Princess."_  He spoke as he stepped into the light, confirming to Jill that the captor was in fact someone who she thought was a friend, though it seems that Trey had gone back to his Warrior ways, standing there with a sadistic grin on his face he may as well have been a Strigoi.

Memories of what happened came flooding back to Jill. Trey had met up with her at Amberwood, he had wanted to talk to her about something and believing she was safe Jill had agreed. They had walked around the school looking for somewhere to sit and talk, she assumed it would have been about the situation with Angeline. Trey had led her out the back of campus when he suddenly attacked her, using chloroform to knock her out and that was the last thing she remembered.

Looking back up at him now she swallowed, trying to wet her throat so that she could speak. With great effort she managed to get out one word. "Why?" it came out with a croak. She was so hungry, it has been days since she had been to Clarence's for blood.

Trey took another step closer, looming over her before she spoke. "Princess Jillian Dragomir, Did you really think we didn't know who you were? Did you really think that we wouldn't come after you in the end? You're the key to a big upset in the Moroi world and I would  _love_  to be the one that slits your throat and spills the blood that causes a chaos." He leaned right down so his face was in front of her own and Jill gave out a small gasp at the look in his eye. "You're nothing much a filthy creature, you don't belong here Jillian! You have no idea how hard it has been to be all friendly to you and the others even had to make friends with that traitorous Alchemist bitch and god don't even get me started of Angeline. That was the worst, but never mind.. She'll get what's coming to her next, feisty little whore she is."

He walked around behind her and Jill froze, she couldn't move to see what he was doing, she could only hear his movements. He grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back and he brought his head close to hers as he spoke manically into her ear. "But before I do anything, we're going to start having some fun." He pulled something out of his pocket and brought it up in front of her face. Her eyes went wide again as she recognized her phone and he laughed in her ear. "So who shall we call first Princess." He asked as if he were playing a kids game, scrolling through her contacts. "Adrian… nah, Angeline, Ugh fuck no… oh here we are.. Let's call Eddie and we can tell him how much you're in love with him before I kill you. Then he can feel guilty all over again about not being able to stop you from being killed a second time. Oh and guess what, there's no one here to bring you back this time"

He stood up behind her, still having a tight grip on her hair as still fought back the urge to let out a cry of pain, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know it hurt. He looked down at her with pure hatred in his eyes as the phone rang in his hands. It suddenly answered and a panicked voice came from the phone. "Jill! Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's voice was panicked as he answered the call, Jill wanted to scream out to him, but her throat was far too dry to think of yelling. Trey finally spoke. "Ah the Guardian, are you missing your dear princess? Well I'm sorry to say.. you won't be seeing her again." He let out a laugh as Eddie spoke up. "What do you want? Name it you can have it as long as she comes back unharmed."

Trey spoke back up at him, a threatening told to his voice. "You misunderstand my reason for calling, this isn't a ransom call, this is a call for you to say goodbye to your precious princess." He paused for a moment. "You see, as soon as I end this call I get to have some fun, she can die a quick, reasonable painless death… Or I can make it long, painful, so I can hear her scream." he let out his sadistic laugh again as he pulled back on Jill's hair making her wince in pain, though she still refused to give him the satisfaction of making her scream.

"It seems your princess is a little stubborn and doesn't like to give in. Best say your goodbye's now." He growled into the phone as he pushed it up to Jill's ear. Jill tried to swallow again so she could speak. "Eddie" she croaked, Eddie cut her off. "You're not saying goodbye Jill, don't you dare say it. We have traced the call and we're on our way. Just.. stay strong."

Trey had pulled the phone away from her and threw it across the room, it smashed into numerous pieces as it hit the wall. "Fuck!" He yelled out, his voice echoing around the room. He pulled her head right back by her hair again, bringing tears to her eyes as she tried so hard not to scream out in pain. "You're going to suffer for that one, but I am a little prepared, I do have backup and they are all in another room.. just waiting for your little friends to come barging in here trying to rescue you and BAM I get even more credit for wiping more scum off the earth."

He glared at her as he released her hair and walked across the room grabbing something off a table in the dark as he walked back over. Jill's eyes opened up wide as she seen the small knife in his hands, she wanted to beg him not to do this but it would only give him what he wanted. Trey stood in front of her, bent forward so is face was in front of hers, she gave him a look of pure hatred and he let out a cackle in her face. "You really think you can scare me little girl, your weak, you want my blood, you need my blood and your never getting anywhere near my fucking blood you sick fucking creature." He slapped her hard across the face, causing her to let out a cry of pain and tears came from her eyes. He grabbed her by the hair again bringing her face back up near his before he spoke again with his sick twisted voice. "I'm going to make you scream, I'm going to make you cry and im going to make you beg for death. You will beg over and over and in the end you'll get it."

With his grip still in her hair he brought his knife up touching the skin on her neck, it gently touched her without cutting her, making her whimper slightly in fear. He grinned as he brought the knife down to her legs, left bare from the shorts she was wearing, trailing lightly over each thigh, testing her reaction; he wanted to see fear in her eyes. As he stared into her eyes, giving her a menacing look he pushed harder with the knife, Jill let out a dry scream as it sliced into her flesh. His grin grew wider and wider as if he were the Cheshire cat as he spoke. "Well she finally breaks, it's about time you started playing the game how I like it." He laughed again as he brought the knife back down onto her leg over and over and Jill sat there, tears streaming down her face as she cried out from the pain, the only thing on her mind was Eddie's voice telling her to stay strong.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken long for Eddie to get everyone together to make their way to the warehouse location. He was trying his hardest to keep calm, level headed and led everyone through this. He had only intended taking Angeline and Neil with him but Sydney and Adrian had insisted that they were going to follow them so he had no choice but to include them. Sydney had some premade charms that would be useful and Adrian would be there for healing if it was needed.

He drove Latte with the other two dhampir's with him, Sydney followed close in the mustang. The location wasn't far from where they were but every moment in travel was a moment that Jill would be in danger. Eddie was still trying to keep a clear mind but he couldn't help the voice in his head telling him over and over that he had failed her again, that if she lived through this that she would never forgive him for not keeping her safe, he would never forgive himself.

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind as they got closer to the location, they stopped a distance away from the warehouse so that they could try and sneak in; though it was obvious they knew they were coming. Signalling the others to follow suit, they approached the building, keeping them concealed as they noticed there was no one on the outside. "They must all be on the inside; we have to assume that he isn't there alone. We'll take the main entrance and make our way through. "He gave everyone their directions; Angeline was to cover Sydney as she used her spells to help with defence, Adrian would stay back till he was signalled for, it was daylight so as long as he kept concealed he should be safe.

They made their way in, the main entrance unlocked, Eddie and Neil scoped out the room before they declared it safe. Stepping slowly down the hallway with Eddie up front and Angeline protecting Sydney at the end, a loud scream echoed through the warehouse coming from the door at the end of the hall. Eddie recognized the voice straight away, it was Jill. He shot forward to the door to go to her when the doors all around them opened up and bodies came running out at them.

Instincts hit in for all of them, Sydney gave her signal that she was going to let off her smoke charm, coating them all in a smoke to try and confuse the attackers. Eddie knocked three of the attackers out straight up, Neil had two down and Angeline was trying to take out her third. They were really trying not to kill their attackers but in the end they couldn't help some fatalities. There were still more warriors' coming out of the rooms and Jill's screams echoed through the room once again.

In the room with Trey, Jill was trying to hold on; she really just wanted it all to be over though. Trey had cut all up her thighs now, there was cut after cut and he had started on her arms when she heard a scuffle of battle outside the main door in the darkness. She wanted to scream for them to leave her, that they needed to get out, that she couldn't speak anymore, the only noises coming from her were whimpers and unintentional screams.

Trey came roaring back over to her when he heard the scuffling outside the door, his face more furious than before and if scared every part of her. She sat there looking up at him, trying to hold back her sobs from the pain. He once again scruffed her head back by her hair and brought the knife up to her neck, it felt cold on her skin but she felt pain as he pressed it harder. "Your little friends are here to say goodbye, that's only if they make it through my friends. I don't like their chances princess, there is about thirty of my warrior's against your puny little Guardians." He moved the knife from her neck and he brought it down to her collar bones cutting along them as Jill let out more screams she couldn't hold back.

"How does that feel huh? Can you smell all your blood? Does it make you hungrier...? I could make you starve you know... if your little friends didn't go crashing my party we could of stayed here... each day cutting you more and more till you starved or bled to death. I think I'm letting you off pretty easy with giving you a fast death, this won't go on for much longer." He started laughing again as he once again brought the knife along her other collarbone, Jill holding back the screams as much as possible while trying to stay conscious. It was getting too much for her and her body wanted to shut down a bit to ease the pain.

Trey moved away again as Jill let her head flop forward, she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep for a while, the blood loss was getting too much and she just really, really wanted to sleep. She heard a banging noise in the distance and trey screamed out something as he moved over to her scruffing her hair again pulling her hair back, she felt something else cold, but not sharp against her temple. Her eyes didn't want to stay open she struggled to keep them open as she focused at the darkness in front of her, she seen someone new there. Finally recognising who it was she gave a sleepy smile and managed to whisper two words before she slipped into darkness "You came."


End file.
